


Let's talk more later

by RachelDanna



Series: In which Fushimi learns; for better or for worse [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Anime, Post return of kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko and Misaki talks after the events of Episode 13. Matters are explained, and tension among each other slowly dissipates. </p>
<p>It all works out in the end after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's talk more later

**Author's Note:**

> Characters MIGHT be OOC, depending on how you view Saru and Misaki. This is how I view them, so they don't seem OOC to me (I don't like the idea of Misaki being stupid idiot that can't be saved, and Saru being a psychotic asshole that can't do crap but taunt and tease)

Honestly, he should’ve known. He wouldn’t be getting away that easily; from the questions that Misaki had been putting off. (they both had, really.) He should’ve known his ‘Let’s talk more later!’ would involve questions that he really didn’t want to answer, even if he had years to ponder over them. 

“Why did you leave?” Was the first thing he had asked. Saruhiko sighs, leaning against the outer wall of the Sceptre4 building while Misaki stoof out in the open. The latter watched the movement, but didn’t let up, “Why did you leave like that? You left HOMRA and joined the blues, fine. I’ve accepted that, but _why._ And don’t give me that same bullshit you gave me all those years ago, _Saruhiko.”_

Saruhiko clicks his tongue, crossing his arms. “You won’t be able to understand, Misaki.”

“Didn’t I tell you already?” Misaki yells, exasperated; it wasn’t a good look on the boy; “If I can’t understand, then tell me in a way that I _can,_ shitty Saru.”

He remained silent, and just as Misaki was about to yell in impatience-

“I left because it was suffocating in that place.” He finally says, an irritated click of his tongue following soon after.

“… What?” Misaki frowns, clearly not understanding.

“It was suffocating.” Saruhiko scowls, clearly displeased that he had to repeat his words. “HOMRA was never a place for me. It was hard to breathe; it was loud. Not to mention filled with hot headed idiots like yourself.” He sneers.

Misaki clenches his fist, not letting the comment get to him. They were supposed to be talking it out dammit, leave it to the idiot monkey to coat his words with insults.

“Yeah so?” Misaki grunts, his arms fidgeting by his side. “I still don’t get why that made you leave. It doesn’t make sense. _You_ don’t make sense.” He frowns.

“Like I said,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue once more, “You wouldn’t have understood it. You _still_ don’t understand. HOMRA was like I was trapped in one of the rooms in _that_ house,” he hissed, faintly registering the fact that Misaki had tensed up. “I couldn’t stay there, so I left.”

He paused, glancing at the red head that was now looking everywhere but at Saruhiko. He knew that they were both thinking about Saruhiko’s less than pleasant childhood, following the days of their friendship. It made a cold sense of dread creep up his spine at the mere memory of that big house with cold rooms and colder thoughts. “But… you had me.” Misaki mutters at last.

Saruhiko scoffs, a cold, humorless laugh trailing. “No, I didn’t.” He stood up straight now, arms still crossed to stop himself from scratching at the burnt flesh on his collar bone. “I didn’t have you. Not anymore. 

Misaki’s face scrunches up in annoyance, “HOMRA was there for you, _I_ was there for you! And you just upped and left and burned off that mark and-”

“When did you ever look back at me, Misaki?” Saruhiko hisses, his anger getting the better of him. “When did you turn around to look at me, to check if I was still there? Once we joined Suoh Mikoto and their stupid make believe _family,_ you never _once_ turned to look back at me.”

By this point, the tension in the air grew thick, but without their powers, they couldn’t do a thing, unless they resorted to physical attacks. “You could’ve said something!” Misaki hisses, though that small realization that he had something to do with the betrayal was slowly showing on his face.

“Would you have listened?” Saruhiko drawls, a mocking laugh leaving his lips. Shaking his head, he turns away. “Even if I would’ve said something, you wouldn’t have taken it seriously. Things like _‘Let’s go, Saruhiko.’_ turned to _‘Let’s go, Mikoto-san.’_ And you never once looked back.”

“Saruhiko I-”

“Misaki,” He sighs, resigning to the fact that the red head wouldn’t come to terms with him leaving anytime soon, “HOMRA was a like room in that house, suffocating. I had to leave, and I did. Simple as that.”

Misaki took a deep breath, and shook his head; “You spent half a year with us. And even more before that with _me._ ”

“I spent half a year in a place I didn’t belong. And the years before that believing _you_ loved me back.” Saruhiko counters, his expression neutral, tone feigning indifference.

Misaki took a few seconds in silence, but eventually sighed, finally relaxing, “I really messed up, huh.” He grumbles to himself, kicking a few pebbles away from his feet.

“Spectacularly.” Saruhiko snorts, a smirk on his face.

“Oi.” Misaki grumbles, his small retort holding no malice whatsoever. “So, what about now? How is it now?”

An image filled with blue popped up in his head, and Saruhiko shrugs. “It’s different here, but it’s not HOMRA, or that house,” He paused, “But in a sense. This is where I should’ve been all along.” 

“Never thought you’d be a guy for sappy lines, Saru.” Misaki grinned. Saruhiko clicked his tongue, turning to look back at his friend. “I’m friends with a midget that flusters around women. You’re one to talk, Mi-sa-ki.”

_Friends._

“You damn bastard!” Misaki groans, leaning forward to jab at Saruhiko’s side with his elbow, but the smile never left his lips. After a pause, he leans away, downcasting his gaze. “You’re not coming back to me, are you?” he finally questioned.

“Misaki…” Saruhiko sighed, an emotion Misaki couldn’t disclose lacing his words, “I’m not like you and the others. I can’t go back there.”

“Do you want to?”

“… I have people waiting for me here. I’m not leaving, Misaki.”

“And neither am I.” Misaki finalized, standing up straight now, a small smile on his face. “You’ll always have a home with me, remember that. I’m still your best friend. That never really changed, has it?”

Saruhiko scoffs, “Who’s the one saying sappy lines now? You’re spending too much time with Chitose.” He says, choosing not to answer the question. They both knew the answer anyway. But despite his words, he could feel relief flooding through his body.

“I might not fully understand, but I got the gist of it at least.” Misaki huffed, nodding to himself, as if doing that could convince himself of his own words. “What’re you going to do now, Saru?”

Saruhiko shrugs, already starting to walk away, “Like I said, there are people waiting for me. You should get back too, I don’t think Akiyama is having a very nice time knowing that a member of the red clan is in our territory.”

“…. Clan.”

“What?” he paused in his steps.

“I said we’re no longer the red clan. We’re just HOMRA now.”

Saruhiko blinks, and rolls his eyes at the short male, “how typical, of your kind.”   
  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing a brain like yours can understand, Mi-sa-ki~” Saruhiko smirks, before gesturing to the gates. “Get going midget, you have places to be, don’t you?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, you shitty monkey.”

Saruhiko watches Misaki mount his skateboard and leave the area without another glance back. Turning away, he walks towards the path leading towards the dormitories, thoughtful about their exchange. But he pauses again as he passed the building where Misaki and he were talking. And narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“How long have you been there, captain?” Saruhiko sighs, tilting his head to acknowledge the man’s presence. He was answered with a calm smile, and did nothing as a figure walked out from behind the shadows, a hand placed on his shoulder. “Long enough.”

“What? Is today my day of hearing all the cheesy lines from movies?” Saruhiko clicks his tongue, waiting for Munakata to say something.

Without sparing so much as a thought, he looks towards the gates of Sceptre4, eyes following the trail that Misaki had used to leave.

“Was it truly a wise decision to send him away? You have no attachments to Sceptre4 any longer, you could do as you please and leave with Yatagarasu.”

Saruhiko scoffs, a click of his tongue quickly falling into place righy after. “You were here when I said I wasn’t leaving, _Reisi_. Surely losing your title as king hasn’t made you hard of hearing?” and with that, he picks up his pace once again, fully intending of getting some sleep after all those weeks of fighting.

“Besides,” Saruhiko continues, raising his voice higher so that his words wouldn’t fall deaf on Munakata’s ears, “I can’t leave you with all that paperwork, now can I?”

Munakata sighs, walking to catch up to Saruhiko. “Is that really the only reason you chose to stay?” he hums. The response he got was a scowl, “Don’t you know the answer to that already?”

“Humour me, Saruhiko.”

At the use of his name, Saruhiko paused, letting Munakata catch up. Clicking his tongue, he shoves his hands in his pocket, and frowns, “If you expect me to declare my utter _devotion_ of my love for you, you can go ahead and start that paperwork _without_ my help.”

“Oh?” Munakata smiled, lacing their fingers together; uncaring of the protesting grunts; “Does that mean you love me, Saruhiko?”

_“Shut up.”_

 

He didn’t deny it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
